The present invention relates to connectors for securing drain grates in aquatic environments.
Swimming pools, spas, hot tubs and whirlpool baths include drains for water circulation and filtering. Grates are positioned over the drains. Generally, the grates are mounted over the drains using stainless steel screws. During drain cleaning and other pool maintenance, the grates are unscrewed and removed from their positions over the drains. Upon completion of the maintenance project, the grates are either returned to their positions over the drains or replaced. Occasionally, pool maintenance specialists inadvertently fail to screw the grates over the drains. Such inadvertent omissions have resulted in tragic accidents and loss of human lives.
Commercial pools, spas, hot tubs and whirlpool baths are periodically inspected for potential hazards. Generally, private pools are also inspected by the owner or private contractor. During those inspections, visual checks are made to ensure that grates are properly positioned and secured over the drains. Since stainless steel screws are not visible from the surface of the pool and inspectors generally do not enter a pool filled with water, no checks for proper screw attachments of the grates are made. Thus, loose or unsecured grates remain undetected.
Needs exist for improvements that allow for verification of proper grate alignment and securement from outside a water-filled pool.